[unreadable] Studies indicate alcohol and other drug related consequences and social networks are strong predictors of substance abuse treatment (SAT) and AA/NA in the general population, however the factors associated with utilization by those with HIV/AIDS remains unclear. Knowledge of factors unique to this population (e.g., HIV disease progression, social support) has implications for policy & practice. This study will identify the predictors and barriers to SAT/AA/NA in individuals living with HIV/AIDS and examine how predictors vary for different types of treatment. Data from The Clinical Impact of Hepatitis C Virus and Alcohol in HIV Infected Persons (NIAAA R01AA13216), an ongoing prospective cohort study of 401 adults with HIV/AIDS and a history of alcohol problems, will be analyzed. The Andersen Model will be used as the conceptual framework, adapted for vulnerable populations and to predict SAT. The unit of analysis is the person observed during 6-month intervals between each wave of the survey. Generalized linear models will be fit using generalized estimating equations using time-variant and -invariant predictors. Study findings may be translated into strategies specific to HIV infected populations related to treatment access and maintenance. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]